pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pepeazul
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151136 Rascale la barriguita pinchando en ella o te abrasara con un Sofoco,pero lo hará con buena mala intención Hola. Bienvenido a mi pagina de usuario ED Archivo:Chimchar_mini.pngEstado de anímo Archivo:Chimchar_mini.png Archivo:Cara_eufórica_de_Munchlax.png Quedan 17 dias para mi cumpleaños (Creo eweU) Archivo:Togekiss_mini.png Sobre mi Archivo:Togekiss_mini.png Bueno, antes de nada , como todos os habreis dado cuenta si no eres un ciego asqueroso, mi nombre es Pepe. Me encantan los Pokemon, aunque no hablo de ellos en mi vida diaria. Mi cumple es el '1'3 de Agosto ' '''En el cole soy una persona normal, me conocen por sulfurarme xD. ' '''Me encantan los peques y no tengo un primo mas pequeño que yo que no me adore E3. Creo que eso es todo ED Archivo:Piplup_mini.pngMi firma Archivo:Piplup_mini.png [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? 13:45 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Kai-kun, siempre a tu lado Questions? 10:48 15 jul 2011 (UTC) 'Archivo:Mini_Umbreon.png¿Sabias que...Archivo:Mini_Umbreon.png' * he llegado al insti y solo conservo 3 amigos de primaria? * Aunque ahora tengo 32 amigos más? * Estoy en bilingüe? * En otoño me voy una semana a un internado en ingles? * Tengo un trauma con mi maestra de sociales? * Odio las abejas? * Aunque todavía no me ha picado ninguna? * Aunque vivo en una zona con alto riego de ese tipo de picadura? * Tengo 2 piscinas ED? *Voy a ellas diariamente? * La mayaoría de mis primos tienen novias? * Esas novias son demasiado extrovertidas para mi gusto? * Me encanta las caritas que se hacen con el 3? * Dawn es mi manita :3 * Soy su psicólogo? 83 * Me encanta el tipo fuego? *T ambien el tipo hielo? * Tambien el tipo bicho? * Mi primer juego fue un Cristal que me prestó mi primo? * Me encantan lo helados de nata? * Se hacerlos caseros? * Se hacer tortitas? * El día en el que a mi prima le hice una carita feliz de chocolate en la tortita le dio diarrea? * a Inma le encanta decir Fuck Yeah? * Esto se acbó? Archivo:Breloom_mini.pngMis amigos Archivo:Breloom_mini.png Aquí están mis mejores amigos ED Archivo:Masquerain_mini.pngFirmasArchivo:Masquerain_mini.png *Firmad por aqui [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? '''17:30 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *Te firmo Pepe :3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] '★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 17:36 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *Firmoo ~Darkuss~ 13:28 27 jun 2011 (UTC) *♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 15:46 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *Firma nueva '''Kai-kun, siempre a tu lado Questions? 10:48 15 jul 2011 (UTC) *¡Aqui toy yo! :D Ãß§øl · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Î wånt ¥øü §ëë ål øƒ thë lîght§...']] 20:40 24 jul 2011 (UTC) * :M --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 14:09 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Flareon_mini.png Mis sprites Archivo:Flareon_mini.png Son los que yo he hecho ED Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sinfondo_2.png Archivo:VS_Rayan_Pepeazul_sinfondo.png Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_Frío.png Archivo:Azalea_Verano.png Archivo:Azalea.png Archivo:Marian_sprite.pngArchivo:Hijo_de_Pinkaru_Pepeazul.png Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega_sin_fondo.png Archivo:Ledian_mini.png Mi música Archivo:Ledian_mini.png Mi cantante preferida es Selena Gomez A year without rain-Selena Gomez Un año sin ver llover-Selena Gomez Who owns in my heart-Miley Cyrus Loca-Shakira(Loca,loca,loca XD) Naturally-Selena Gomez Summer is no hot- De mi Selena *Q* Dices-Selena Shake it up- Selena Tell me something i'dont know -Selena G'host of you -Selena Gomez' I don't miss you at all -Selena Off the Chain- Selena I don't apogolize -Selena Archivo:Ralts_mini.pngMis series preferidas Archivo:Ralts_mini.png SLQH(No es una serie pero me encanta) Aida(Me parto de risa con ella XD) Castle(Es de policias 8D) Archivo:Lanturn_mini.pngImagenesArchivo:Lanturn_mini.png Liza y Lucho Game-Boy.jpg|Liza y Lucho Liza y Lucho Tren.jpg Lucho,Liza y N Plasma.jpg Lucho y Liza.jpg Lucho y N amigos.jpg N.png N y Darmanitan.jpg Todos Felicices.jpg Lucho y N amigos.jpg Todos Felicices.jpg Pokemon Starters.jpg|Cutizimos :3 Oshawott.jpg Starters.jpg breloom y metagross.png 1 Generacion.jpg Mi rincon Emo ;w;